


Detalles

by oxiosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que Luciano sentía por el frío iba más allá del odio. Era una aversión, un aborrecimiento, un desprecio profundo, intenso, agudo, irracional. Era una alergia lo que tenía, estaba seguro de ello. O una fobia, por lo menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detalles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín Hernández.  
> Brasil: Luciano Da Silva.

\- Rápido, Martín, me congelo…

\- Ya va, impaciente.

Luciano no pudo evitar fruncirle el ceño, tiritando de frío y ahuecando los hombros a la vez que se abrazaba a si mismo en un vano intento de mantener el calor que hacia  _horas_  había dejado de sentir. Martín, por su parte, le sonrió con sorna mientras giraba las llaves y abría finalmente la puerta.

Luciano se apresuró a entrar, y no pudo evitar gemir quejumbroso en cuanto se encontró que el departamento de Martín estaba tan (sino más) frío que afuera en la calle. Se volteó, puchero en los labios.

\- Dijiste que dejarías la calefacción encendida – acusó Luciano, sintiéndose traicionado.

Martín le arqueó las cejas, algo burlón, algo escéptico.

\- ¿Me pagás vos la cuenta de gas después?

Luciano intentó dedicarle una mala cara, pero se sentía demasiado miserable como para tener éxito en ello, así que solo consiguió verse algo patético. Martín, por su parte, volvió a dedicarle otra sonrisa. De dos largas zancadas, acortó la distancia que les separaba y, tomando la barbilla de Luciano entre sus dedos, le obligó a levantar el rostro con delicadeza para depositar un beso sobre el mohín en sus labios.

\- Andá a darte una ducha caliente si tenés tanto frío – replicó suavemente, y le soltó para ir hacia la cocina – Yo mientras nos preparo algo para comer.

Luciano procuró ocultarlo (porque Martín merecía sentirse culpable de su desdicha), pero le animó la idea. Aún abrigado hasta la coronilla, se dirigió al baño, dejando a Martín rebuscando y silbando en la cocina.

Quitarse la ropa fue una tortura, y Luciano consideró si no sería demasiado meterse bajo el agua caliente completamente vestido. Una vocecilla en su cabeza puntualizó que si, que tal vez lo sería, por lo que cual mártir, comenzó a desvestirse mientras la pequeña habitación comenzaba a nublarse con húmedas nubes de cálido vapor. Pero pasar un poco más de frío valió la pena cuando se metió bajo la ducha.

Suspiró satisfecho, y un agradable escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba por su cuerpo erizándole la piel de placer. Luego de helarse hasta los huesos todo el día, esto era justamente lo que necesitaba.

Y si es que había algo que Luciano odiaba, era el frío.

A su parecer, el invierno no podía ser más que un error de la naturaleza. Un fallo de cálculos. Una aberración. Luciano era firme creyente que la vida debía ser un eterno verano. Su lógica era simple, e indiscutible. ¿Por qué demonios preferirías estar abrigado hasta la nariz temblando como una hoja, cuando puedes estar tirado en una bonita playa asándote tranquilamente bajo el sol con una bebida fría a mano? La respuesta era obvia, _no lo prefieres_.

Luciano tenía millones de razones para odiar el frío, podía sin problemas ponerse a enumerarlas. Porque te hace imposible juntar la voluntad suficiente para levantarte de la cama y enfrentarte al aire helado estancado pesadamente en tu habitación (augurio de lo que te espera para el resto del día). Porque en cuanto pones pie fuera de tu casa, te da ganas de dar media vuelta y esconderte bajo una montaña de frazadas. Porque te obliga a abrigarte con cantidades ridículas de ropa convirtiéndote en una bola de tela que apenas si puede moverse, y aun así tiene la desfachatez de meterse bajo aquellas interminables capas y helarte hasta los huesos. Porque te congela los dedos de las manos y de los pies, los labios, las orejas y la nariz, enrojeciéndolos y entumeciéndolos al punto de preguntarte cuanto más les faltara para que se vuelvan violetas y se caigan uno por uno. Porque te enferma, y te pasas tres fatídicos meses con la nariz goteando o una espantosa toz, o las dos cosas si tienes poca suerte. Esas eran solo algunas de sus infinitas razones.

Lo que Luciano sentía por el frío iba más allá del odio. Era una aversión, un aborrecimiento, un desprecio profundo, intenso, agudo, irracional. Era una alergia lo que tenía, estaba seguro de ello. O una fobia, por lo menos.

Y aún así, si bien siempre había odiado el frío y si bien jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, recientemente Luciano había descubierto algo muy interesante sobre el invierno, y tenía que ver con Martín. Luciano lo había notado en pequeñas cosas que antes habían pasado desapercibidas, gestos y detalles que le había costado percibir. Regalarle un alfajor o garrapiñada en la calle, entrelazar sus dedos tibios entre los helados de Luciano en la plaza, llevarle un café calentito a la cama una mañana nublada, acurrucarse en un estrecho abrazo en el sillón bajo un grueso cobertor frente al televisor, abrazarlo más cerca cuando salían a comprar medialunas a ese negocito en la esquina que a Martín tanto le gustaba…

A Luciano le había llevado tiempo, pero había notado que el inverno volvía a Martín especialmente atento. Solo tenía que abrir la boca para quejarse del frío o tiritar castañeando los dientes para que Martín riera despreocupadamente y pasara un brazo por su hombro para tirar suavemente de él y acercarlo al calor de su cuerpo. Así de simple era.

Luciano suspiró, y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el calor del agua relajara sus músculos. Si, el invierno era sin duda la peor época del año. Pero había descubierto que, tal vez, había una remota y minúscula posibilidad que hubiese algo provechoso en él también.

El par de brazos que rodearon su cintura y el mentón que descansó en su hombro le tomaron completamente desprevenido. Luciano saltó levemente en su lugar, pero pasada la sorpresa, no pudo evitar sonreír y relajarse contra el cuerpo a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Quién te invitó a entrar a ti? – acusó con ligereza en un murmullo.

Martín ignoró la pregunta, prefiriendo utilizar el tiempo para recorrer con sus labios el cuello de Luciano y acariciar su estómago con la yema de sus dedos, apenas rozándole la piel.

\- Dije ducha caliente – respondió Martín finalmente contra su oído y besó tras su oreja – Eso claramente implica mi presencia.

Luciano no pudo contener la carcajada que se le escapó, y le dedicó desde su hombro una mirada juguetona que Martín correspondió antes de ir por sus labios y besarle lenta y profundamente.

Su ducha terminó durando más de lo que ninguno de los dos había planeado en realidad, y la comida que Martín había dejado cocinándose a fuego lento había terminado negra y despidiendo un fuerte olor a quemado. Optaron por el delivery, y terminaron comiendo unas empanadas en la cama bajo suaves frazadas, apenas prestándole atención la novela que habían sintonizado en la televisión, demasiado ocupados en uno en el otro.

Bueno, de acuerdo, Luciano debía admitirlo. Viéndolo así, tal vez el invierno no era tan, tan,  _tan_  malo…


End file.
